Une âme pour deux corps
by sirius08
Summary: Et si James et Lily n' étaient pas mort la nuit d' Halloween sauvés par l'intervention de Sirius ? Quelles seront les conséquences de cette intervention ? Et si un drame en découlait, James serait il capable d'y faire face?
1. Prologue

**Une âme pour deux corps**

_**Chapitre 1**_: _Les prémices d'un drame_

_Godric's Hollow: 31 Octobre 198_1

En ce jour d'halloween, Lily et James Potter s'occupaient de leurs fils harry dans leur maison invisible aux yeux du monde. Ils ne savaient pas encore que leur vie allait radicalement changer.

Lily venait de coucher harry, quand à James il était légèrement inquiet. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets à travers la fenêtre. Au fond de lui, il sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer, qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre Peter comme gardien du secret mais son frère, son double.

Il vit sa femme arriver dans le salon, dieu qu'elle était belle, pensa t'il. Elle remarqua tout de suite l'inquiétude de son mari et de sa voix douce lui demanda:

- Qu'y a t'il James?

- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, juste un mauvais pressentiment. Je pense qu'on aurait pas dû prendre Peter, je n'ais totalement confiance qu'en Sirius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien se passer, Peter est ton ami. Sirius n'aurait pas fait mieux.

- Tu ne comprends pas Lily, tu n'as jamais compris le lien qui nous unissait Sirius et moi.

Personne n'a jamais compris, murmura t'il plus pour lui même.

- C'est là que tu trompes James, j'ai toujours vu que vous étiez dépendant l'un de l'autre. J'adore Sirius mais je pense que Peter ne nous trahira pas.

- Je l'espère.

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés profitant de la présence réconfortante de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée exploser.

- Lily, prend Harry et va t'en. C'est lui, je vais le retenir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il embrassa furtivement sa femme et courut à la rencontre de celui qui se donnait le nom de Lord Voldemort. Sa femme de son côté s'était précipitée dans la chambre du bambin.

- Potter quel plaisir de te voir, cela fait un moment que je te cherche. Quoique ton "ami" m' ait facilité la tâche je l'avoue, lança voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

- Plaisir non partagé je dois dire! Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité! Quel manque de bienséance! Normal pour un sang mêlé railla james.

- Tu vas payer pour cet affront potter!

-Tu parles, tu parles mais il serait temps de passer à l'action tu ne crois pas ?

Voldemort hors de lui commença à attaquer, James se trouva vite dépassé et reçut un sort qui l'envoya valser contre le mur. Un peu assommé, il vit Voldemort approcher et donc sa fin arriver. Il s'attendait à voir un rayon vert arriver droit sur lui, mais au lieu de cela il entendit une voix et Volemort valser à son tour.

Le nouvel arrivant se précipita sur James.

-Prongs, ça va?

James acquiesça et se releva avec l'aide de Sirius. Car oui, le nouvel arrivant était bien Sirius Black, tombeur de ces dames mais surtout meilleur ami de James.

- J'ai prévenu Dumbledore, il arrive.

- Génial, on va pouvoir essayer de le retenir.

- Dire que j'ai failli manquer ça lança Sirius joyeusement.

Voldemort qui venait de se relever recommença à les attaquer, même à deux ils n'avaient pas l'avantage. Ils continuaient cependant leur discussion. Etonnant me direz vous? Cela surprenait souvent, mais ils avaient toujours combattu en parlant!

- Comment as tu su?

- Mauvais pressentiment, et puis j'ai eu des doutes sur Peter dit-il en esquivant un sort vert qui fusait vers lui.

A ce moment là, ils entendirent des "pops" sonores caractéristiques de sorciers transplanant.

- Ils sont là, dit joyeusement James en dirigeant momentanément son attention sur autre chose que le combat. Malheureusement, Voldemort profita de ce moment d'inattention pour envoyer un ultime sort et prendre la poudre d'escampette.

- Avada kedavra !

Sirius vit le sort fuser droit sur James, ce dernier ne l'ayant pas vu. Il se précipita entre le sort et celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il entendit James criait un "non" retentissant puis ce fut le noir complet.

James vit comme dans un film, Sirius s'interposait entre lui et le sort. Il essaya de l'arrêter mais il était déjà trop tard. Sirius prit le sort de plein fouet et bascula avec grâce sur le sol.

James se précipita vers lui, le retourna et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'en supplie réveille toi, allez Paddy...

Mais dès l'instant où il avait vu le sort atteindre son frère, il avait su... Il avait sentit qu'il avait perdu la moitié de son être. Il regarda le visage de Sirius figé par la peur, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il réalisa réellement qu'il venait de le perdre pour toujours. Il eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, sans possibilité de se rattraper , alors il serra convulsivement le corps de Sirius et s'écroula de douleur. Pleurant comme jamais il n'avait pleuré , même à la mort de ses parents.

-Non, non, non,... Il répétait cette litanie sans fin, tout en serrant Sirius contre lui. Comme pour l'empêcher de partir, comme un dernier espoir auquel se raccrocher.

L'ordre du Phoenix regardait silencieusement la scène qui se passait devant leurs yeux, tous savaient à quel point Sirius Black était important pour James Potter, ou du moins pensaient ils le savoir...

Ils virent comme dans un cauchemar, un homme écrasé par une douleur sans nom et ils surent instinctivement qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais...

Albus Dumbledore s'approcha doucement des deux hommes enlacés, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait: un homme mort et l'autre, brisé à jamais.

-James, dit-il doucement lève toi mon garçon, c'est fini.

Pour seul réponse, James poussa un cri déchirant, un cri de désespoir et d'agonie. Il se tut finalement et resserra son étreinte sur celui qui avait été plus que son frère.


	2. Relève la tête mon frère

**Chapitre 2:** _Relève la tête mon frère_

Une semaine avait passé depuis la mort de Sirius, Lily bien que malheureuse s'inquiétait pour James . En effet, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme que personne n'arrivait à percer.

Remus avait bien essayé mais sa tentative s'était soldée par un échec, même Harry n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher un sourire si mince soit il.

Il était comme un fantôme , une coquille vide . La douleur était tellement forte qu'il était complètement anesthésié. Il était dans un monde remplit de douleur... son monde.

Cependant il ne pleurait pas... Il ne pouvait plus, ses larmes s'étaient taries tout comme ses cris déchirants s'étaient tus. Il était comme mort terrassé par la douleur.

Quelques heures avant l'enterrement, Lily alla voir James pour lui apporter une lettre.

Elle le regarda, il était recroquevillé dans le lit complètement inconscient de sa présence . Elle s'approcha de lui.

- James dit elle avec douceur tu as reçu une lettre. Il ne répondit pas, elle lui posa la lettre sous les yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque quelque chose changea dans la physionomie de James, son visage s'anima soudain et il murmura d'une voix rendue roc par le chagrin:" Sirius"

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et regarda la lettre, en observant de plus près elle reconnut l'écriture de Sirius. Apercevant les yeux de James fixés sur la lettre, elle sortit le laissant seul.

James lui ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien, il regardait la lettre de Sirius comme un trésor inestimable. Elle serait la dernière qu'il recevrait et il le savait. C'est pourquoi il ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite, il avait l'impression que tant qu'il ne l'avait pas lu, Sirius était encore en vie. Au bout d'une heure, il finit par l'ouvrir les mains tremblantes, le coeur en lambeau.

_ James..._

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort et que malheureusement je n'ais pas pu faire autrement. Je suis sérieux ! Eclat de rire de James. "même mort il trouve le moyen de me faire rire!"_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, que j'avais demandé à Andromeda de t'envoyer au cas où il m'arrivait quelquechose ?_

_Eh bien, la réponse est simple ! Je souhaite simplement te remercier, ne fait pas cette tête James (je suis sûr que tu as les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts !)._

Effectivement, Sirius ne se trompait pas, puisque James referma immédiatement la bouche maudissant Sirius de si bien le connaitre, un nouvel éclat de rire lui échappa. "Sacré Paddy" pensa t'il. Il continua la lettre.

_ Où j'en étais ? Ah! c'est vrai, te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté . Tu as toujours était là, dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Tu as été le gardien de mes secrets, ne m'as pas jugé à mon nom, tu m'as consolé sans me prendre en pitié. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu vivre mon adolescence à défaut d'avoir une enfance. Tu as été le premier à m'aimer, même si après il y eu les deux autres Maraudeurs. Tu es le premier pour qui j'ai eu l'impression de compter._

_Tu as su finalement remplacer ma famille, que j'ai tant honni. Tu as été mon ami, mon frère, la moitié de mon âme. Tu m'as donné une soeur et un filleul... une famille._

_Sans toi, je n'aurais probablement pas pu être heureux._

_Alors je veux que tu saches que quelque soit la façon dont je suis mort, j'espère sincèrement que c'est en te sauvant la vie. Tel que je te connais, tu te sentirais sûrement coupable mais je ne veux pas, je te l'interdis James Potter ! Tu m'entends!_

_Sans toi je n'aurais pas pu vivre, tu étais mon repère. Mais toi tu dois être heureux, pour Lily, pour Harry... Je sais que tu as mal ,mais surmonte ta douleur et bat toi pour ta merveilleuse famille. Releve la tête mon frère..._

_Je vous aime,_

_merci à toi_

_Sirius _

Lorsque James termina la lettre, il éclata en sanglots et poussa un cri déchirant qui se répercuta dans toute la maison. Lily et Rémus qui était dans le salon en train de discuter entendirent ce cri de desespoir et se figèrent, incapables de bouger devant une telle douleur.

Ils restèrent immobile à écouter les sanglots déchirants de James jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par sortir, le visage ravagé par la chagrin.

-Je vais me préparer pour l'enterrement dit il à voix basse comme si lui même n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Lily et Remus acquiescèrent , heureux qu'il ait finalement décidé d'y aller.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, habillé d'un costume noir. Les deux autres l'attendaient à la porte, il les rejoignit et tous trois partirent.


	3. Plus que des frères

**Chapitre 3**: _Plus que des frères..._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cimetière, ils furent surpris par la foule présente. De leurs amis en passant par les Professeurs de Poudlard à toute une délégation du ministère.

_"Ce n'est pas surprenant_ pensa Remus._ Il était le meilleur auror, je me sens si mal. Pourquoi es tu parti Sirius? Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé seul? Nous sommes brisés..."_

Lily quand à elle soutenait James qui vacillait légèrement. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées: "_Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rend compte de l'intensité du lien qui vous unissez. J'ai toujours su qu'il était particulier mais quand tu es parti Sirius, j'ai perdu une part de mon mari. Je m'aperçois que cette place c'est toi qui la comblait. Je t'ai toujours adoré et maintenant je me rend compte qu'en épousant James je t'ai en quelque sorte épousé! Une âme pour deux corps."_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là où la foule était regroupée, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Ils les ignorèrent et allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang à côté de McGonagall.

"M_on dieu, il est détruit_ pensa t' elle en regardant le visage de James"

La cérémonie commença, plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour aller faire un discours.

_"Personne ne le connaissait réellement _songea James avec amertume."

James se leva à son tour, se dirigea vers l'estrade installée et commença son discours:

_ Je ne sais pas par où commencer, il représente tellement de choses à la fois: toujours joyeux plein de vie et de gaieté . C'est du moins ce qu'il montrait , vous qui croyez le connaître qui était il ? Un gai luron, un gamin, un ami, un formidable guerrier , un génie ou que sais-je encore. Certes tous ces qualificatifs lui correspondent mais ne suffisent pas, il était bien plus... Vous ne connaissiez que la façade, laisser moi vous conter qui était vraiment Sirius Black._

_La première fois que je l'ai __rencontré, c'était dans le Poudlard Express lors de nos 11 ans, nous étions dans le même compartiment. Nous nous sommes très vite rapprochés. Cependant le contraste entre nous deux était saisissant . je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, lui était déjà un adulte. Il rejetait les idéaux familiaux, on voyait dans ses yeux la souffrance qui en résultait, il n'avait plus de famille. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé que je serais sa famille puisqu'il n'en avait plus._

_Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor devant les yeux surpris de tout Poudlard " un Black à Gryffondor pensaient-ils". Nous fûmes désormais inséparable, unis comme les cinq doigts de la main._

_Les premiers mois furent un véritable calvaire pour lui , les Gryffondors se méfiaient de lui, ainsi que les deux autres maisons. De la part des Serpentards, il s'attira la haine et le mépris. Le pire, fut surtout les beuglantes qu'il reçut par ses parents, le traitant de traître à son sang ,de fils ingrat et autres insultes que je ne citerais pas ._

_Devant les autres, il relevait la tête mais quand nous étions tous les deux il craquait._

_Bien que détestant ses parents, ce fut une cruelle désillusion pour un enfant de 11 ans de se savoir détesté par ses parents._

_Au fil des années, sa popularité augmenta dans les différentes maisons excepté Serpentard. Son physique avantageux , son humour, son intelligence le fit devenir le Don Juan de Poudlard. Le duo que nous formions devint un quatuor. Sirius rattrapait l'enfance qu'il avait perdu et nous étions plus proche que jamais._

_Le silence de Sirius à propos de ses parents m'inquiétait, il ne recevait plus de beuglantes, plus rien, le néant ..._

_Je découvris finalement son secret en troisième année après avoir vu son torse et son dos maculaient d'entailles plus ou moins profondes. Je compris le silence de ses parents qui n'en était pas vraiment un, puisqu'ils exprimaient leur colère en battant leurs fils._

_Comme si cela ne suffisait pas pour eux, ils voulurent le remettre sur le droit chemin à coups de Doloris._

_Après chaque vacance d'été, je le voyais revenir avec des blessures de plus en plus graves. Si il ne s'était pas enfuit en cinquième année pour venir chez moi il serait mort bien avant._

_Personne n'était au courant, j'étais le seul, j'étais le gardien de ses secrets..._

_Qui peut me dire qu'il connaissait réellement Sirius Black?_

_Dans l'assemblée, plus un bruit ne filtrait. L'horreur de cette déclaration était à présent visible sur tous les visages. James constatant le silence continua son discours avec de plus en plus de passion et de bouleversement dans la voix. Il semblait prêt à craquer à tout moment._

_A sa sortie de Poudlard, comme moi il devint auror. A nous deux nous brillâmes, il était cependant le meilleur. La haine qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de sa famille décuplait ses forces. Ayant une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre nous nous protégions ... C'est du moins ce que je croyais car si lui m'a toujours protégé ce n'est pas mon cas, il y a sept jours j'ai failli... je l'ai abandonné..._

_Alors vous qui croyez le connaître, qui pensiez vous qu'il était pour moi?_

_Personne n'a jamais compris ce lien qui nous unissait, nous n'étions pas des amis, des meilleurs amis ou encore des frères... non nous étions bien plus que cela : l'un ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'autre. Je vais pourtant devoir le faire car je lui en ai fait la promesse, il m'a fait prendre conscience des deux trésors qu'il me restait. Il me faudra du temps pour relever la tête, pour vivre car ... je suis ...brisé, en partant il a emporté la moitié de mon âme..._

_Comprenez vous enfin ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre?_

_Plus que des amis..._

_Plus que des frères..._

_... Nous étions une âme séparée en deux corps..._

_Une âme pour deux corps..._

_A toi mon frère d'âme que j'aime tant, si tu m'entends je te promet d'essayer de vivre pour honorer ce sacrifice : celui de ta vie pour celle de ta famille... pour moi. _

Ivre de douleur et de chagrin, ses jambes flanchèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol. Puis comme un appel à l'aide, il leva la tête vers le ciel et poussa un hurlement dans lequel apparaissait tous ses sentiments... la peine, la colère, la solitude. Il sembla que le ciel entendit cet appel puisque dans le ciel déjà noir apparaissaient des éclairs comme pour montrer à James ce qui aurait pu se passer si cette terrible nuit d'Hallowenn s'était terminée autrement. Cette complainte semblait être le reflet de l'orage qui grondait dans le coeur de James.

Tous les témoins de cette adieu déchirant furent touchés au plus profond de leurs âmes par l'histoire de ces deux hommes qu'ils pensaient être des frères... Mais qui en réalité étaient beaucoup plus...

_ Lily _

Mon mari est finalement mort 10 ans plus tard en nous protégeant mon fils et moi. Il a mis du temps pour recommencer à vivre mais il a réussi à tenir sa promesse.

Cependant, il ne s'en est jamais réellement remis et n'a pu redevenir ce qu'il avait été.

Il a appris à vivre avec cette douleur pour nous combler et nous protéger .

Il est mort le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver la deuxième partie de son âme... de le retrouver. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu continuer à vivre, savoir que la mort avait mis fin à sa douleur me réconfortait.

Je travaille maintenant à Poudlard, Harry est en première année.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursaute lorsque la porte de mes appartements s'ouvre brusquement sur une personne.

-Maman, maman je les ai vu, je les ai entendu...

Je vois le sourire radieux de mon fils, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis vraiment heureuse... j'ai enfin la certitude qu'ils se sont retrouvés...

_ A Poudlard lorsque la nuit tombe, on murmure qu'il n'est pas rare de voir un cerf et un chien gambader dans le parc. Nombreux sont ceux qui affirment que lorsque que tout est silencieux des éclats de rire se font entendre._

_Souvent, on murmure qu'une âme longtemps coupée en deux s'est enfin réunie et qu'elle hante le château comme pour nous montrer les vestiges d'un passé heureux et l'espoir d'un futur meilleur..._

_...Le chien et le cerf n'en sont ils pas la preuve... ? _


End file.
